1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to novel nutritional methods and compositions containing essential alfalfa sprouts powder which reduces certain risk factors of cardiovascular disease specifically an individual's C-reactive protein, low-density lipoproteins (“LDL”) cholesterol, homocysteines and triglycerides while increasing an individual's high-density lipoproteins (“HDL”) cholesterol level.
2. Field of Related Art.
In 1908 Dr. Adolf Otto Windaus discovered, “the property of complex formations between saponins and cholesterol.” It has been known for many years that saponins form insoluble complexes with cholesterol.
Studies showing saponins reducing cholesterol:
Grimingerchickens1958Cheekehens1971Backerrats1972Kritchevskyrats1975Malinowrats1977Malinowmonkeys1978Oakenfullhamsters1982Lutomskirats1983Ivanovcats1987Hanselmice and cats1988Sauvairedogs1991
Work by Cheeke has shown triterpene glycosides in feed given to hens decrease the amount of cholesterol in both blood and tissues. This may be the result of the formations of a cholesterol-triterpene glycoside complex in the digestive tract which is not reabsorbed or there is a possibility of a direct effect on cholesterol metabolism.
Kritchevsky, et al, appear to have been the first to suggest that the saponins in alfalfa were the cause of the lower plasma cholesterol levels in rats fed an alfalfa based diet.
In 1978 Malinow, et al, have since provided conclusive evidence that the saponins in alfalfa are indeed responsible by demonstrating the cholesterol-lowering activity of isolated alfalfa saponins.
Saponins have relatively large molecular weight and are of high polarity. In 2000, the United States Army chemical and biological group completed a study of 2600 known saponins. Spectroscopic Data of Saponins The Triterpene Glycosides, Vigar Uddin Ahmad and Anwer Basha. It presented the molecular makeup of the 13 different saponins found in alfalfa-medicago saponins 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, A, B, F, P1 and P2. Of the 2600 saponins in the study only one, medicago saponin A, forms a complex with the cholesterol membrane.
Triterpene saponins have the ability to strengthen veins and decrease blood vessel permeability. Saponins may interact with cholesterol present in the cell membrane, altering the cell function.
Alfalfa saponins are reported to depress concentrations of lipids and cholesterol in the livers of mice. It is thought that medicagenic acid glycosides are responsible for these effects.
As a consequence of these observations, the suggestion has been made that foods rich in saponins may reduce the risk of heart disease.
All saponins have in common the attachment of one or two sugar chains (seldom three) to the aglycone. Alfalfa is one of three known plants to have three sugar chains. The aglycone or non-saccharide portion of the saponin molecule is called the genin or sapogenin. Most saponins have 22-26 atoms in their molecule. Alfalfa has a 30 carbon atom molecule, a true triterpene saponin. Alfalfa is a tridesmoside triterpene glycoside.
It has been established that saponins with acidic sapogenins (ones that exhibit carboxylic groups) bind cholesterol in vitro, while saponins with neutral sapogenins do not form complex cholesterol. However saponins with neutral sapogenins can form complexes with bile salts more easily than acidic saponins. Therefore, there is a synergism with acidic and neutral saponins relative to the reduction of cholesterol. The only known edible plant to possess both kinds of saponins is alfalfa.
The bile acids are thus diverted from the enterohepatic cycle and lost by fecal excretion, thus lowering plasma and liver levels.
The LDL fraction contributes to deposition of cholesterol in the artery wall. The HDL fraction is antiatherogenic or protective and through a process of reverse transportation, mobilizes the cholesterol out of the body for excretion.
C-reactive protein (CRP) levels have been shown to predict incident myocardial infarction, stroke, peripheral arterial disease, and sudden cardiac death. In terms of clinical application, CRP seems to be a stronger predictor of cardiovascular events than LDL cholesterol. To date over a dozen prospective epidemiological studies carried out among individuals with no prior history of cardiovascular disease demonstrate that a single, non-fasting measure of CRP is a strong predictor of future vascular events. A recent study of 28,000 women revealed CRP is a better predictor of cardiovascular events than LDL. Without inflammation, individuals have CRP levels below 1 mg/l; a reading over 3 mg/l is a reliable predictor of future cardiac events. In one study recently, CRP was a strong predictor of risk even 20 years after initial blood samples were obtained. There is virtually no way to predict CRP levels on the basis of HDL, LDL, or total cholesterol. CRP levels are normally less than 10 mg/l but may be at 100 or more because of major infection, trauma, or acute hospitalization. Patients can use their CRP levels as an inflammation fitness score to monitor improvement in their cardiovascular health. In March 2002, as part of an American Heart Association recommendation from a 1998 meeting, a workshop on inflammatory markers and cardiovascular disease convened in Atlanta, Ga. It reported that the best evidence to date supports the use of C-reactive protein as an independent predictor of increased coronary risk. CRP should be supported by levels of HDL, LDL, total cholesterol, triglycerides, and homocysteines.
Medicagenic acid derivatives, isolated from alfalfa, exhibited potent fungistatic effects against several plant pathogens and human dermatophytes and were fungicidal against medically important yeasts, showing a most impressive activity against cryptococcus neoformans. This was the result of the gluco derivative of medicagenic acid, compound G2.
The effectiveness of compound G2 was evaluated by clinical examination, microscopy and culture of skin scrapings. These three criteria are used routinely to evaluate the therapeutic activity of topical drugs on human skin. In two sets of experiments within two weeks (12 to 15 applications), 80% of the infected lesions treated with compound G2 were cured, compared to 20% of the untreated lesions on the same animals, which healed spontaneously. These results show marked topical efficacy.
While in some cases, it was suggested that the sapogenin rather than the intact saponin is important for the antimyotic (fungal) activity, it was shown in others that the sugar part significantly contributes to the activity.
Alfalfa and its resistance to fungal infections demonstrated the important contribution of medicagenic acid (MA), the major saponin isolated from alfalfa, to antimyotic activity.
It was shown that the plant pathogen sclerotium rolfsis, possessing a high cholesterol content in cell membranes, was more sensitive to alfalfa saponin extract than fungi having lower cholesterol contents in their membranes.
In a few cases, the changes in sugar moiety are of marginal importance. In all other cases, however, the data strongly suggests that the presence of the same component and its nature affected the anti-fungal activity although, except in one case, the saponins tested had no advantage over compound G2.
The higher efficacy of saponins containing MA was explained by their capacity to form insoluble complexes with sterols.
The overall results indicate that after further development, compound G2 might be a potent agent in the treatment of fungal infections.
In conclusion, there appear to be two mechanisms by which saponins can affect cholesterol metabolism. The first is that some saponins, with particularly defined structural characteristics, form insoluble complexes with cholesterol (as, for example, in the well known precipitation of cholesterol by digitonin). Complexation in the gut then inhibits cholesterol absorption. The second, saponins can also affect cholesterol metabolism indirectly by interfering with the enterohpatic circulation of bile acids. Some saponins form large mixed micelles with bile acids. These can have molecular weights of several millions and the reabsorbtion of the bile acids from the terminal ileum is effectively blocked. Bile acids are thus diverted from the enterohepatic cycle and lost in fecal excretion. This loss is then offset by increased synthesis from endogenous cholesterol, resulting in lower plasma and liver levels.
The binding of primary bile acids by saponins also may be significant in preventing colon cancer, by reducing their availability to form secondary bile acids via hindgut microbial activity. Saponins also bind to cholesterol and prevent cholesterol oxidation in the colon. Oxidized cholesterol products are promoters of colon cancer. Thus, dietary saponins may have beneficial effects against two major health problems: coronary heart disease (by hypocholesterolmeic activity) and colon cancer (by sequestering bile acids).